Sun's Bloodsucker
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: A bloodsucker walks under the sun, enduring all pain because of that especial man. Her breath, she puts on the line, just to make sure this man was away from harm. But that's not all she's willing to put on the line "R-Rape me all you want!XD" "Get Away!"


Sun's Bloodsucker

Note: Ratings may go up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

…

…

[Tokyo High]

Hinata's footsteps were light and soundless as she followed the teacher in front of her, whom she would assist. They were walking through the empty corridor of block B's second floor.

"Are you nervous?" the teacher's deep voice asked with little emotion. He did not even look back at her. He kept walking as he asked Hinata the question. His footsteps were heavy and each step echoed through the corridor.

"A-A little bit…" Hinata softly said with a breath. She was transfixed to the teacher's back, almost hypnotised, though she looked calm on the outside.

'_He's too close.'_ Hinata thought. Wanting to gain full control of herself again, she slowed her pace to gain a good distance between her and the teacher.

'_I can still smell his blood… delicious blood…'_ Hinata looked at the teacher's face when he turned and opened a classroom door. For a split second, the teacher's blue, narrow, and slightly slanted eyes caught her stare. Then the loud noise from the classroom distracted Hinata, making her break eye contact with the teacher.

The mixed smell of the students' bloods from inside the classroom over-powered the teacher's smell, making it easier for Hinata to focus. _'What a relief...'_

Hinata waited outside the class. The teacher would call for her once the class was ready to meet her—the new Teacher's Assistant-er, the new student, I mean—.

"Please come in Hinata-san."

Hinata fully enclosed the door-knob with her palm. She twisted the knob and pushed the pale navy-blue door gently. After closing the door in the same gentle manner, she first faced the teacher. She bent her upper body in a low bow.

"Good morning Namikaze-sensei." Hinata's voice was soft. She repeated the polite gesture towards the students "Good morning everyone".

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, please introduce yourself." Minato—the teacher—said in the same uninterested manner. It made the students look at him in confusion. Minato-sensei always spoke in a cheery manner, with a gentle smile that everybody adored. It was a wonder how a gentle soul like him endure the companies of his equally loud and mischievous wife and son—Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki respectively—. So, why was he acting so weird today?

…

…

…

Gaara was sitting at the very back of the class, near a window. The seat beside him was empty today, because Matsuri—his best friend who keeps on insisting that they should become a couple—have not arrived yet.

He was looking out the window, not listening to what the new student was saying. He did not care. Besides, she would not care if he existed at all, just like the others. She would soon see him as a monster as well.

"I like red hair." The new student's voice suddenly became louder.

Gaara's brows—uh, where are they, anyone seen them?—knotted in curiosity. He could not help but shift his eyes to look at the front of the class. His eyes narrowed for a second when he noticed that the new girl was staring straight at him. Then his face was void of emotions again. He kept his stare at her, and she kept her stare at him as well. _'Odd'_ Gaara thought. People usually got intimidated by his stare, that they would avert their eyes to look at somewhere else.

The new girl—Gaara could not remember her name, for he was not listening earlier—bit her lip, but not in an intimidated manner.

"I also like aquamarine eyes." She said as her gaze intensified. She just couldn't get more specific, couldn't she?

Gaara was now glaring at her. Did someone dare her to annoy him? If so, then that someone picked the right girl.

…

…

…

It was silent after the girl's last words. Not a single soul moved.

"Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" The crickets outside were loud, it was almost summer. Good thing the school had air-conditioner.

The new girl, dressed in dark blue pants and casual white/lavender jacket, made the first move. Right leg forward, left leg forward, then right again, left, all the while looking at the class' only pair of aquamarine eyes. Everyone nervously followed her with their eyes. After a couple more steps, she arrived at her destination, in front of the red head.

She smiled slightly. It was a soft smile, intended just for the person in front of her, so the others did not notice. She finally averted her eyes to the armchair next to the red head, and then she planted her bum firmly on it.

You guessed it; the whole class dropped their jaws on the floor!

…

…

…

Hinata cheered inwardly, for the armchair she was sitting at, was so close to Gaara's. There was literally no space in between the armchairs.

Gaara did not remember her. She found out long ago when they crossed paths downtown. At first, she was so devastated, she even shed tears. A lot of things can happen in three years, she realised.

Wanting to get his attention, she physically bumped into him on purpose for so many times, but all she got were frustrated growls and nasty glares towards her. Those were the first times that she actually felt intimidated by Gaara, even if he had growled and glared at her before—when he was 12 years old, shorter and smaller than her 18 year old body—.

She would feel down from time to time, but she would not give up.

…

…

…

[Lunch time: school yard]

Hinata found Gaara, hidden in the shadows between two tall buildings. He was leaning on one of the building walls, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He looked calm, minding his own business, until Hinata made a move to approach him.

"_Don't–_", Gaara hissed with venom, eyes suddenly sharp and narrowed; he was glaring at her, "–_even think about it."_ Gaara did his best to scare the girl away.

Completely unfazed, Hinata smiled and put one foot forward experimentally.

It seems that Gaara's best wasn't good enough… But he shall try again! :D

"_Take one more step_–" Gaara started threateningly, creating a dangerous atmosphere around him, with the wind seemingly getting colder and the shadows expanding to cover more grounds, "–_and I'll snap your neck"_.

Hinata whimpered a little, which Gaara noticed. He thought she was finally going to leave him alone… but he was wrong, because Hinata composed herself, ignoring the emotional pain that she was feeling. She just felt so much for the guy, dating back since he was still smaller than her, that she could not help but want to get close to him again.

"_**Hinata-chan is my mate, so get away!"**_ Hinata remembered each time whenever a guy tried to talk to her, little Gaara would pull Hinata behind him and shout at whoever was talking to her.

"Gaara-kun…" Hinata whispered after reminiscing. Then she frowned, and her eyebrows drew together. Her whole facial expression depicted determination. "Why are you like that, Gaara-kun?" Hinata demanded with a firm voice. She lifted her other foot forward and stomped hard on the ground.

Gaara was caught off guard for a second. Was that girl really giving him the dirty eye? "_Stupid girl_", Gaara growled. And did you hear her calling him –kun? _Gaara-kun? _"If you don't leave now–" Gaara started with a low voice, uncrossing his arms. He was sure that she would run with her tail between her legs with his next attempt. Gaara then effortlessly pushed himself away from the building's wall. Then he slowly walked like he was a big cat preparing to jump on his dinner. He finally was in front of the girl, his shadow looming over her. He leaned his frightening face towards her. He was so close that their noses were almost touching. Then he opened his mouth to finish his sentence. "–I'll fucking _rape you."_

…

…

...

It is another story X[) my mother was playing her music, when I heard this inspiring song that gave me a whole plot for another story…

I'm still looking out for inspirational songs for the other stories ;D

With this story, it was supposed to be a one-shot +o+ It was not so lengthy in my mind, but when put into words, BAM! Soooo many words, soooo lengthy.

I have started on the next chapter of this 8[)

Please review! :[)

I'm so thankful,

Thank you everyone for everything, you know who yous are are are are are arera ra rera er adlkfj asd yeah! :D


End file.
